The lake
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Vegeta is walking around on his home planet as he comes to a mysterious lake where he mets a strange girl. This will be a triple xover...


A/N: ok, it is long since I had ideas for DBZ fictions, bet now I have them decided. Oh, and please don't flip if you are a to great fan of the pairing Vegeta x Bulma, this will also play on the sayajins home planet and Vegeta is only 10. I will make a crossover with DBZ x Monster Ranger x Sailor Moon….

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this three animes….

* * *

It was a normal day on the planet Vegeta. The young sayajins who were thought strong were in they school training combats. One of them was fighting the best.

"Excellent work prince Vegeta. You were like every time in your best condition." Said a man with half long black hair and a beard.

The boy who won the fight looked up in his blue eyes and shoved a rear smile, which since his birth only his mother and his trainer received from him. The bell rang and it told everyone that the children could go home now. Vegeta staid thought. He knew that his mother was ill after she got injured in a fight on one of the planets they took over and he certainly was not all to interested in his fathers speech today. So the only option was that he would stay by his teacher. The man already become to him like a second father and he showed him fighting moves outside the school when they were alone that were ten times more powerful then the ones that most of the elite saiyans knew.

"Tell me Ateron…" he begun as they left the city.

"Yes my prince?"

"Why are you only teaching me this moves, and why are they so different?" he asked looking up.

"Because your are for your age weary strong, you could have the power to be the legendary super saiyajin…"

* * *

_**On the next day…**_

Vegeta walked slightly bored around in the forest. There was no training today and his mother was sleeping. He was walking around for a five hours as he heard a soft humming. It was strange; the song was in a way calming for his fiery warrior soul. He decided to find out where it comes from.

After searching for twenty minutes and walking even deeper in the forest, he come to a big lake.

"Hmm…I don't remember being here…" he said silently as he observed his surroundings, ready to fight if needed.

He didn't see nothing only a girl, who was probably his age. She was sitting with her back to him, wearing a black dress. But she was not a normal girl; she had shoulder length dark blue hair, two back bat like wings, a little black tail and two little red horns on her head. She was the one who was humming.

He slowly stepped out from his hiding place. He didn't make a sound, but the girl turned around. Blue eyes stared in to black ones and then she disappeared. Vegeta was stunned, she was weary fast and had sensed his coming even without hearing him.

"Come out now. As the prince of the sayajins I command it to you." He said.

"If you are talking to me like that then I will stay where I am." Said a quiet, but still strong voice. Vegeta tried to sense where it comes from, but it had no use.

"You should still come out." He said.

"And why should I?"

"Be…because I liked your song and…and would like to meet you…" he forced out. For five minutes was only silence surrounding them, but then the girl come out from behind a tree smiling.

It was strange, but Vegeta felt his check heating up. He knew that some feeling could be in a fight a big weakness, bet even still. He needed to admit to himself that she was weary cute.

"I feel weary honored that you liked the song, by the way…my name is Poison." She said reaching out her pale hand.

"Uhm…Vegeta…" he said and took her hand. He was weary stunned at her strong grip.

"Would you like to watch the water with me?" she asked and he nodded even if he was a bit confused about this strange request.

"By the way Poison, where do you live? I have never seen you here or this place…" he said after a five minutes of watching the water.

"My parents had a fight again and my dad come back here, they made it clear that I will stay for the half of a year in our world's time line counted by my mother and in the second half with my father. You know I'm only half saiyajin…and this place was created by my moms power for me as long as I stay here" she said pulling her knees up to her checks.

"And, what is your other half?"

At that she turned her blue eyes to him and smiled. "Did you ever hear about the Zeraldon?"

"Yes, the elder told us that there was once a world where creatures lived who were born out of stars and that one day they begun to use they knowledge to create new creatures which they threatened like they own family, but one creature sort turned against them and many of them were killed. The remaining Zeraldon banned the guilty creatures, but allowed they other creations to leave if they want. Our race stayed the longest in they world." He said, remembering the old stories he heard.

"And what do you know about Galintra?"

"The old scripts say that she was the one who created our race, a race that she made identical to her own race the Zeraldon, she was killed in the fight against the betraying creatures…"

"Galintra was my grandmother." Said suddenly a soft voice and Vegeta stared wide eyed at her.

"Is..is this true? " he asked shocked.

"The love of my grandmother for the saiyans is still as strong as it was in the beginning and this love lives forth in the heart of my grandaunt and my mother."

"But you sayd your parents had a fight?"

"Yes, that can happen if you put two thickheads together." She said grinning and Vegeta needed to smile.

Then suddenly someone jumped out of the bushes and hid the girl behind himself. As the boy looked up he was shocked to see his favorite trainer stand in front of him, desperately trying to hide Poison behind himself.

"Ateron…" but he was interrupted by Poison, who stuck her head out from behind the man and glared up at him.

"Dad, leave it…why are you acting like that?" she asked and Vegeta paled.

"Hold on a minute, Poison, your dad is Ateron?" both nodded and he sweatdropped.

* * *

After a five hours of clearing things it begun to get dark and Vegeta needed to get home. But before he left he felt Poison grab his hand.

"What is it?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"My father told me that your mom is dying." He nodded." Then you should stay on her side until it is over." She said softly.

"Why?" he felt confused, which was not like him.

"Because it is pleasant for a dying person if the last face it sees is the one of a person they love."

* * *

_**Two days later… **_

Poison sat again by the lake as she felt a familiar presence nearing her. She turned around and looked at Vegeta.

"It is over…" he said. She smiled at him and gave him a gentle hug, she wasn't even surprised as he shakily, but returned it. She knew that he had cried and was sad, he could not hide his feelings from her.

"Even a hard warrior needs to cry once…" she said as she let him go. He nodded and then made a step forth taking her by surprise as he put a silver chain medallion around her neck.

"My mother gave it to me before she dyed, she sayd that I should give it one they to a girl who is the most special to me…" he said and she blushed.

The two children didn't know that two adults were watching them.

"Well…uhm…I didn't know that this would happen…." Said the man looking from one childe to the other.

"Well, it looks like that history will repeat itself." Said a woman in a golden armor as she crossed her pale arms in front of her chest.

"Galaxia my darling, would it be that bad?" he asked looking in her blue eyes.

"I don't know…" she said sighing. " We should leave the two now alone and I need to get back home. I promised Pluto go with her to the _Library of Wisdom _today." And wit that she disappeared.

"Weary well my darling." Said the man as he begun walking away, leaving the two children to watch together the light playing on the water as the sun begun to set.

Ovary

* * *

A/N: ok, this was not my best one-shot, but the idea is already 5 years old, but it is still cute. 


End file.
